


Ready

by Witty_Whit



Series: Music Meme [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters, Whining, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Whit/pseuds/Witty_Whit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants to join his dad and brother on a hunt, but being the youngest, he'll never be old enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready

"Daaaaaaad, let me come!" If Sam's lower lip was sticking out any further, it'd have it's own address - 1200 Pitiful Lane.

John's voice was sharp and final, "You're not old enough Sam. I won't say it again."

Instead of trying his father again, he plopped down on the couch next to Dean, who was checking the ammo on the guns, because _he_ was old enough to go. His "s'not fair" was just loud enough for their father to hear, but not loud enough to be backtalk.

Dean didn't say anything, and Sam rolled his eyes. 'Course Dean wouldn't say anything; Dean would agree with Dad if he said the sky was orange and the moon purple. Just wasn't fair.

Sam kicked his foot stubbornly against the coffee table to be annoying. "I am ready, you know."

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT WOULD BEST DESCRIBE YOUR PERSONALITY?: "I'm Ready, I Am" - The Format


End file.
